


A Secret Revealed

by WillowFirebolt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFirebolt/pseuds/WillowFirebolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After conjuring the lightning that struck down some of Morgana's army, Merlin is heading into the battle to find Arthur and Mordred (disguised as Emrys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Revealed

Merlin looked down at the huge battle field, scouring it for a glimpse of Arthur or Mordred. He knew looking from this hight would be futile but he couldn't help himself. Eventually he gave up and started walking along the ridge. He needed to get down to the battlefield and find Mordred before it was too late. 

* * *

Merlin had managed to find a way down to the battlefield and was now walking amongst the brawling soldiers. He was still disguised by the ageing potion, which had upsides and downsides. On the one hand, the sight of and extremely old man walking through a battle seemed to startle men on both sides so no one attacked him, and it also meant no one would know who he was, apart from Morgana. On the other hand, having and old man's body wasn't helping Merlin find Mordred quickly.  
Suddenly, a huge ball of flame rose up over the heads of the men about 30 metres in front of Merlin. Merlin ran as fast as his body would allow him, in the direction of the flames. He reached a wall of soldiers, who were all standing back from a solitary figure in the middle of the circle. Merlin shoved his way through the men, shocked looks followed him as he broke through the inner line of men and saw who they were all staring at. Mordred stood in the middle of the man made clearing. Soldiers lay around him, their clothes and skin were burnt and some of them had huge gashes in their chests. Mordred's eyes landed on Merlin and a look of confusion passed over his face, but in a split second it was gone and a smirk had taken its place.  
"Merlin" he said opening his arms, as if to welcome Merlin to the circle. Merlin's mouth almost fell open with shock. How did Mordred know it was him? He took out the vial of potion that would reverse the ageing spell. This was likely to end in a fight, thought Merlin, and he didn't want to have the disadvantage of an old man's body. He removed the stopper and emptied the vial into his mouth. He felt the skin on his face tighten and the strength returning to his body as the spell wore off.  
"Much better" Laughed Mordred "you don't really pull off that look" he mocked.  
"What have you done Mordred?" Merlin asked, looking around him at the bodies surrounding Mordred.  
"It wasn't me exactly" said Mordred, a grin spreading across his face. At that moment a streak of white flew over their heads. It flew away from them until it was only a dot in the sky, but then it turned and started back towards them. As the creature came into land Merlin saw that is was a Dragon. A white Dragon.  
"Athusa?" Merlin asked in amazement.  
"Oh so you've met Athusa then" Mordred said with mock interest in his voice. Merlin got the feeling Mordred already knew all about his connections with the young dragon.  
"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked the beast, he didn't understand why Athusa would do something like this. The dragon looked at him with sorrowful eyes but did not reply.  
"Because I told her to" Mordred said.  
"You told her to? Why would she listen to you?!" Merlin couldn't quite take in what Mordred was saying. Mordred smiled, "Merlin, you didn't think that you were the only one Father passed on his little gift to?" Mordred must have seen the confusion on Merlin's face clear as realisation dawned on him, because he started to laugh. "Oh I'm sorry, Daddy didn't tell you? But then you did only know him for two days" the smile had disappeared from Mordred's face, replaced by a look of hatred. "That's right, we're brothers, you and I" he spat the words out like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "Athusa" he shouted at the dragon as he turned away from Merlin. The dragon bowed it's head towards his friend as if to say 'I'm sorry' before taking to the sky and following her new master. Merlin knew the Dragon didn't have any choice but to obey Mordred, she couldn't be blamed for his actions. He made a silent vow to free the Dragon, but at that moment all Merlin could do was stand in shock and watch as Mordred disappeared amongst the fighting men.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure if a Dragon Lords power is passed down to all of their children or just the eldest, so I just assumed it was all of them because it works better. The idea came for this Head Canon when the show was on hiatus from season four to season five and I thought that maybe the reason Athusa saved Morgana when she was dying was because Mordred was a dragon Lord and he commanded him to! Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
